


Last Straw

by krasati



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Bad end, M/M, im sorry, minor Alex Manes/Original Male Character, very angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 21:24:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18535762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krasati/pseuds/krasati
Summary: The one where Michael snaps and it is a tragedy for everyone.





	Last Straw

**Author's Note:**

> It is a bad end.  
> This is set in the alternate bad universe where the entropy they are talking about is real and extremely dangerous, and Michael understandably, snaps.

 

The Wild Pony is manned by someone else tonight. Alex does not know her name, but Maria has left her enough instructions that when Alex sits in front of the counter, she hands four shot glasses straightaway and tells him they are on the house.

Maria, after knowing all the alien nonsense, has so much faith. So much good. If Michael had fallen in love with her, if Michael never met him-

Alex downs the shots, one after another. A man sits next to him. He’s good looking, strong jaw, bright eyes, curly hair gelled and swept back. His shoulders are broad. He is staring at him with something more than curiosity.

They talk. The man’s name is Will. He is a visitor, a tourist. He has absolutely nothing to do with Roswell, this godforsaken town.

Alex throws the glass of whiskey back. It burns and it makes him tilt his head back and he asks, “You ever fucked a guy?”

The man smirks.

* * *

 

 

Alex wakes up to dog barks and loud knocks on the door. He wants to tell his dog to calm down, and it hits him that he never named her.

“Fuck.”

“Good morning to you too,” Will says, as he stretches from beneath the sheets. It brings back memories of the night they had completely wasted. He was a very good partner in bed. Alex kind of wants to find out if he is that good in the morning, and if he will do the thing with his tongue again.

“Open the door!” Max Evans shouts.

Right. Alex is very naked right now.

“Give me five minutes!” Alex yells back. “Sorry,” he says to Will, “I gotta answer this.”

Will shakes his head. “It’s cool, I have to go anyway.”

Alex turns to grab a random shirt and pants from the drawer and puts them on hastily. He then takes the crutches and makes his way to the door.

“Alex-“ Max says, and seeing boots on the floor, he pushes his way in, and pulls his service revolver out, “Michael?“

The dog, not knowing the danger of guns, comes running. Max points the gun at her.

Alex shoves him back. “Touch my dog and I will John Wick you, I swear to God.”

Max glares at him, "Are you two-"

“Uh is everything alright?” Will interrupts nervously, looking at the pointed gun. Max sighs. He puts the gun away. Then shoots Alex a very dirty, disapproving look.

Alex rolls his eyes.

“It’s a misunderstanding,” he tries to smile, “sorry about that.”

Will’s hands are shaking a little. “Okay. It’s cool. I had a good time. I just, uh. I am gonna go.”

“Please do,” Max adds. Alex glares at him.

When Will left, Alex pins Max with an icy stare. “What do you want.”

“We need to take action, now.”

“And how do you suppose we do that?”

“We use Liz’s serum.”

Alex stills. “The one that will kill him.”

“We can’t dampen his powers. Isobel stabbed him with it before. The energy accumulated within him is too much.”

“And you need me, because-”

“Everyone else are civilians. Even if they know about us. If anyone gets hurt-“

“-it has to be you or me.” Alex closes his eyes.

“I can’t force you,” Max says, and it’s the first time he ever pleads to Alex, “you can back out. You can refuse. But you have the greatest chance of success. I am sorry, but these are the facts.”

“I know,” Alex snaps his eyes open, “I will do it.”

Max hung his head.

“If you can, convince him, without resorting to the serum-“ They have all tried. even Alex. Pleaded. Begged. 200 people have died, regardless of whether they deserved it or not. Michael wants a war with the government, and somewhere in the grief, the entropy, he may think he can win. Even Alex thinks he may have a chance. But wars have costs and casualties that should have never been casualties in the first place.

“Yea.” Alex says absentmindedly. He shuts the door.

* * *

 

 

Michael stands in front of ruins and fire. In front of the flames he shines like a god. Not a vengeful one, but a stoic one. One who knows his strength and believes he should use it. This is the most dangerous, because you can never convince him rationally otherwise.

Alex can never make him feel this powerful again, even if he manages to bring him down from this high. The surge of power that must be rushing through him now.

Alex couldn’t even make him feel human in the first place. He swallows his pride and regret and stops 10 feet away from Michael.

“Why are you here?” Michael asks, like he hasn’t just killed everyone in the facility, and is currently immersing in their demise.

“Your siblings asked me to help stop you.”

Michael scoffs. “So Liz has some special serum which you are going to use to stab me?”

“Maybe.” Then, “I slept with someone two days ago.”

Michael stiffens. He tries to hide it by relaxing his shoulders. _Good_. “This is your way to calm dangerous people, Manes? Besides, I know.”

Alex looks up in surprise. “How?”

“After my powers became a hundred times stronger, I could sense you.”

“You are so strong that you could tell if someone was having sex by-“

“No,” Michael shakes his head, struggling with his words, “I can sense all the aliens, just their presence. But you- you are tethered to me, somehow. I can feel what you are feeling constantly. I don’t know why.”

Huh.

“We aren’t anything to each other. So,” Michael turns to face him. “I think everyone sent you because they think I won’t hurt you. They are mistaken.” He raises his hand.

“They didn’t send me here,” Alex admits. “I came to find you.”

Michael is unperturbed. The air around them has stilled. Michael can kill him with a blink but Alex appreciates the dramatic hand raise as a warning.

“I haven’t had sex with anyone else in a long time. Until two days ago. And the only reason why I slept with him was because of you. I think you know that. I wasn’t subtle.”

“Why are you telling me this.”

“You literally told me I am tethered to you. ‘Something cosmic’ you said. We are meant to be something, in this universe, aren’t we?”

“Maybe,” Michael admits, “but it didn’t and won’t work out. Like whatever plan you are making.”

“You destroyed all known facilities with alien experimentation. Killed the inhabitants, victims and torturers. The next step is pretty much a declaration of war to the whole damn world.”

“They deserved-“

“Maybe some did. But a war is something else. You are declaring that aliens are real threats to the whole world. You are not just making your siblings target, but also alien refugees hidden all around the world. You are going to bring a war to Roswell. People will be forced to join the fight, regardless of what they want. They are going to die. And honestly, you versus the world? You can put up a good fight, but you are going to be crushed.”

“Your faith in me is heartening.”

Alex snorts. “Are you happy, Michael?”

“Happiness is a human ideal.”

“It’s not. It’s an ideal of living a life, of existing. Aliens or humans. I think you felt that before. I wish you could remember it, I do. I wish you remember that you wanted to live.”

Alex steps closer. And closer. Then they are face to face, and he can feel the warmth of his breath. Michael is struggling. Alex is familiar with his tells - the shaky breathing, the wide eyes, the tremor in his hands. In another world, where Alex and malignant alien energy did not colossally fuck up Michael, they might have a chance. They could have been holding each other, comforting each other. They could have made love in the night where the skies were bright, not from fire, but stars. Alex’s face is damp and his eyes sting. Michael is looking at him, expecting him to look away. Out of sheer will Alex forces himself to hold the gaze. They never look away from each other. It's a promise.

He reaches out to hold Michael’s hand, the one his father destroyed.

“I know what you want,” Alex whispers, “and I’m sorry.”

Michael kisses him first. Alex returns the kiss, deepens it. He wants to drown in anger, wants Michael to feel it through their tether. But he knows in his heart that all he feels now is sadness as deep as the abyss, and resignation over the knowledge that both of them will not survive this. With that Alex stabs the needle into Michael’s heart. Michael lets him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry..... my other works (once done) are happier.....


End file.
